1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the electrolytic processing of spent metal fuel from reactors, such as the Integral Fast Reactor (IFR) and similar reactors, and more particularly to the process and apparatus for electrolytic separation of reactor metal fuel and/or radioactive waste metals from spent metal fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the IFR, the electrorefining process for spent metal fuel involves the electrolytic transfer of uranium, plutonium, certain actinides, rare earths and other waste metals from the fuel into a molten salt electrolyte. Subsequently, uranium and plutonium are electrolytically transferred to a cathode which may be changed to accommodate the deposition of each metal. The salt electrolyte is periodically treated to remove most of the remaining metals. Both the electrorefining and salt treatment are complex processes with the salt treatment requiring a number of process steps.
The IFR process has spent electrorefiner salt which contains PuCl.sub.3. Chloride salts also exist in the defense complex waste which contain PuCl.sub.3. It is desirable that the plutonium be removed from these wastes, not only to recover the Pu but also to create a more acceptable waste form. Research in this area described below could be beneficial to the IFR process and also the defense complex.
An object of the invention is to provide a method for the selective separation of the metal fuel and/or waste metals using less complex techniques compared to those for the electrorefining or waste treatment.
It is another object of the invention to provide simple electrolytic processes for separating plutonium from the spent reactor metal fuel or waste salts, for example produced in the weapons program.
It is another object of the invention to provide a process for electrolytic separation of reactor metal fuel and/or radioactive waste metals from spent metal fuel overcoming some of the disadvantages of known arrangements for electrorefining processes for spent metal fuel and waste treatment.